wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Looking Through Your Eyes
Summary Ruber had Garrett injured and Kayley trapped Ruber and his army under magical moving trees and carried Garrett to a cave to mend his wounds with a healing plant. As the wound heals, Garrett and Kayley develop a romantic attraction to each other and they continue the search for Excalibur in a Rock Ogre's cave. Lyrics Film Version Garrett: Look at the sky tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes Kayley: I see the heavens each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes Both: That's what I see through your eyes Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes I see a night I wish could last forever I see a world we're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember Garrett: More than I remember Kayley: More than I have known Both: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes Looking through your eyes. LeAnn Rimes Version LeAnn Rimes: Look at the sky Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes And describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see Through your eyes I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat Just go on for miles And suddenly I know My life is worth while That's what I see Through your eyes Chorus: Here in the night I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes LeAnn Rimes: I look at myself And instead I see us Whoever I am now It feels like enough And I see a girl Who is learning to trust That's who I see through your eyes Chorus: Here in the night I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes LeAnn Rimes: And there are some things we don't know Sometimes a heart just needs to go And there is so much I'll remember Underneath the open sky with you forever Chorus: Here in the night I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes. Looking through your eyes. Category:Quest for Camelot songs